The privacy of individuals or corporations is oftentimes maintained by allowing only select individuals to access various systems or locations. Automated systems for restricting access typically have a user identify himself or herself, and then the system authenticates the identification that the user provides. Such automated systems, however, are not without their problems. One such problem is that it is difficult for automated systems to distinguish between an authentic user identification and a fake or false user identification. Incorrect authentication by such automated systems can result in individuals being allowed to access systems or locations even though it is desired that they be restricted from accessing such systems or locations.